


Smile

by yanayanakun



Series: that fic where the author just wants to hurt mc [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Unknown is here, implied car sex, only mc can control unknown, they did it in saeyoung's car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanayanakun/pseuds/yanayanakun
Summary: MC quietly approached Saeran and helped get the utensils and tea set. Saeran looked at MC while waiting for the water to boil, he was about to speak when MC spoke first. “I know what you’re going to say, yes I want to talk to them, and no I am not uncomfortable so you don’t need to worry Sae” MC looked at him and smiled
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character
Series: that fic where the author just wants to hurt mc [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665382
Kudos: 24





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Sorry for not updating :((( . I really had no will to write during the past months and when I gained an inspiration, school already started so I had no time to write. But even if it is late, here is the last part of my 'Never Enough' series.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more fanfics in the future.

It was 2 weeks later when they get to talk with the members again, 2 weeks of MC and Saeran avoiding the messenger and the members’ messages and calls (Saeran was tempted to block the members in their phones and to hack the messenger to kick themselves out voluntarily) and 2 weeks of MC and Saeran temporarily living together in MC’s apartment (though Saeran wished for it to be permanent). 

But of course they will be able to find them, of-fucking-course. They have 707 for fuck’s sake.

That is why it is 8 in the morning and Saeran is making their breakfast when the doorbell rang. Saeran had a suspicion that it was them, but he told himself _no it can’t be, it might take them at least a month before they found us_. But he was so wrong, because all of the RFA (yes even Jumin and Rika) are here in MC’s apartment door. Saeran was dumbstruck at first, his anxiety kicking again (because savior----Rika is here) which made him freeze and his mouth hanging open to see them really here, but he snapped out of it and glared at them when he realized that they _shouldn’t_ be here, MC wouldn’t want to see them. He is tempted to slam the door on their faces, but MC wouldn’t want that, instead he attempted to shout at them, when Saeyoung interrupted him.

“Before you say anything, yes I located MC’s phone even though you blocked my access. Haha, I am former agent 707 after all!” Saeyoung attempted to take light of the situation, but this pissed Saeran even more. He tsk-ed and attempted to close the door when Zen held the door open.

“Saeran, please we just want to talk to MC and apologize” Saeran looked up at him (because this guy is tall as hell) with his cold eyes and raised his eyebrow, he was satisfied when he saw Zen feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

“No, go away before I----“ he was interrupted when he heard the door from their room (yes they share a room) open.

“Saeran, is there someone---“ MC froze at her steps when she saw all of the RFA at her doorstep, she was shocked that even Jumin (who she knows is busy as hell) and Rika are here. She lingered her gaze at Rika and felt herself panicking again, so she immediately avoided her gaze and instead looked at Saeran (that always made her relax).

Saeran cursed in his mind, when she realized that MC is still as affected as him with Rika, he looked at MC and said, “MC, don’t worry I’ll take care of them, so just wait in the kitchen I’m almost done cooking” he smiled at her and looked at them, he attempted to push them away when he felt MC holding his hand. He looked at her and questioned with his eyes. She looked at him and nodded while smiling, she squeezed his hand before letting go.

The members looked at their interaction and smiled, even though the both of them are newer members compared to the original members, they still knew their feelings for each other and they saw first-hand how they care for each other. That is why they want to resolve this problem quickly, so they can interrogate the two about their relationship.

“You can come in” she looked at them briefly and walked away immediately. They expected this from her, but angry MC is still scary and new for them (even for Jumin).

They quietly excused themselves and removed their shoes at the doorway, they didn’t have the guts to look around MC’s apartment (this is their first time here after all) because of nervousness. They talked about the situation before going to MC’s place and they thought that they shouldn’t mess this up, because if they didn’t fixed this, MC will be gone forever, and maybe Saeran too because they know that he is willing to leave all of them just to be with MC (that stung Saeyoung because he thought that Saeran will stay with him forever, even if both of them will be married to other people).

MC’s apartment is quite big but it was only enough for 5 people, so it is a wonder how 9 grown people fit in such a small space. Nevertheless, MC made them sit on the sofa while Saeran was in the kitchen (maybe making some tea, he was angry at them, but they are still guests). MC went to the kitchen to help Saeran, while the RFA looked at each other communicating with their eyes, one thing in their minds:  _ yup they are dating _ .

MC quietly approached Saeran and helped get the utensils and tea set. Saeran looked at MC while waiting for the water to boil, he was about to speak when MC spoke first. “I know what you’re going to say, yes I want to talk to them, and no I am not uncomfortable so you don’t need to worry Sae” MC looked at him and smiled. She moved her body across the countertop to kiss Saeran’s cheek. Saeran blushed and held his cheek (the one MC kissed), MC chuckled and got back to work (which is getting the cookies out of the oven, the cookies she baked yesterday).

Saeran was still flustered that MC is freely doing these kinds of things with him. Ever since their kiss beside the lake, he asked her if they could be in a relationship and MC said yes immediately while kissing him across his face. Saeran blushed thinking about what happened after that night and how they  _ did  _ it in Saeyoung’s car all night before stopping when MC  _ finally  _ realized that they were in Saeyoung’s car. She was embarrassed for an hour and didn’t talk to Saeran due to her embarrassment, she talked to him but not after reassuring her that he will take the car to the car wash and have it deep clean.

Saeran snapped out of daze when he felt MC kiss his ears and her arms wrapped around his waist, “Sae, the water is boiling” she reached towards the kettle and turned it off. He held her outstretched hand and brought it towards his lips to kiss it. “I love you” he whispered against her hand and looked at his shoulders where MC’s head was. She blushed and lightly punched his chest. “What are you being sappy for? Come on, they are waiting” she attempted to pull out of the hug, but Saeran tightened his hold on her hand, he pouted and looked at her with puppy eyes ( _ yes,  _ Saeran is doing aegyo, but it’s only limited to MC’s eyes) “Where’s my reply?” MC avoided her gaze but still whispered: “ _ I love you too” _ .

The members were still quiet when they came out of the kitchen. Saeran put the tray with the tea on the table, while MC gave the plate of cookies to Yoosung (since she knows that he loves sweets so much), Yoosung took the plate and looked at it with wide eyes, then he looked at MC. MC slightly smiled at him and went to sit next to Saeran, which is the love seat beside Jumin. It was silent for a few seconds, when Jaehee decided to address the elephant in the room.

“Uhm, MC how have you been? We were worried when we couldn’t find you for 2 weeks. We tried calling you and Saeran through the messenger and your numbers, but it seems that you were ignoring our calls” Jaehee whispered the last part, feeling ashamed when she remembered what caused it in the first place.

“Yes, I told MC to use one of my phones first so she wouldn’t be tempted to talk to you. Because she deserves and needs the space, and now you’re here for what? To torment her again? I was and am still serious when I told you that you should forget us being members of the RFA” Saeran has his arm wrapped around MC’s shoulders while she is playing with his fingers, not looking at them.

“Ok now let us not be hasty---“ Jumin attempted to calm the situation down, but Saeran glared at him and attempted to shout but MC pinched his hand, he looked at her and she shook her head. Saeran sighed,  _ typical MC not wanting everyone to argue _ . 

Rika stood up and walked towards the two, Saeran noticed this so he immediately stood up in front of the love seat and made MC sit directly behind him,  _ shewillhurthershewillhurthershewillhurther _

Saeran looked at Rika and saw her face turn into a frown, she stopped in the middle of the living room while her hands are outstretched, like she is attempting to touch Saeran. But she knew better,  _ she knew that both of them are still not over it. _

Yoosung attempted to stand to defend Rika, but V pushed him back towards his seat, he looked at him sternly and Yoosung immediately stopped. V rarely,  _ very rarely _ , gets angry, so he just kept quiet and cursed himself in his mind, because  _ I attempted to do it again _ . Yoosung looked at Saeran and immediately avoided his gaze. Because Saeran looks like he can kill someone. If Saeran is a wolf, maybe he already ripped all of their necks in one go, that’s how angry he is.

_ Damn it, Unknown is here.  _ Saeran cursed at his mind and talked to his other persona.

_ Stay calm. Don’t overwhelm MC.  _ Unknown growled at his other self and completely took over.

The members froze at their seats when they saw Saeran smiled like a maniac. MC curiously looked at Saeran because she saw the others look at him, and was shocked when she saw him.  _ There is no doubt, Saeran made Unknown take over _ .

“Unknown…” MC whispered and lightly pulled his shirt just to get his attention. Sae----Unknown looked at her and smiled (his normal smile). He completely turned his body and swooped down, he kissed MC aggressively and lightly made a sound.  _ Ugh, I missed this, I didn’t have the chance to do this again, ever since Mint Eye. _

The members looked at the scene in front of them with wide eyes and open mouths. Saeyoung knew that they were dating, but he didn’t take Saeran as the type to do these kinds of things in public. Unless….

“Hey, are you Unknown?” Saeyoung stood up and walked to where the two of them are. He grabbed Saeran’s shoulder, but was shocked when Saeran broke out from the kiss and choked Saeyoung. 

“Saeran stop!” MC still dazed from the rough kiss, stood up and held Saeran’s arms to stop him from murdering his own twin. Rika, who was still standing in the middle of the room, attempted to go near Unknown but stopped when his attention went to her.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here? My very own savior.” Unknown sneered at Rika and finally let go of Saeyoung’s throat and attempted to go near Rika (Yoosung attempted to stand up but sat down after he saw V staring at him) but was stopped by an arm hugging his waist. He looked at the arm and the source of it and softened his gaze when he saw MC looking at him with unshed tears.

_ I told you to stay calm goddamnit, now MC is scared of us again _ . Unknown heard Saeran in his mind and if the RFA members didn’t any better they would assume that he looked sad for a minute.

“I know what you’re thinking, Saeran, but it is not what you think. I am not scared of you, I just don’t want you to get hurt again.” MC even with her unshed tears looked at Unknown with determination in her eyes. 

“Saeran? MC, I am not Saeran, I am Unknown. He made me take over, even though reluctantly.” he whispered the last part. 

Unknown, now fully facing MC but not without glaring at the pests in the room, held her shoulders and attempted to gently push her off, but MC was stubborn and she did not deter from her hold on Unknown’s waist.

“MC, I already told you I am not Saeran” Unknown said with a hint of a whine in his voice. MC is still holding Unknown’s waist tightly and tightened her hold even more when she heard him say those words.

“Saeran, I will not ever change my treatment of you, even if you have a hundred personalities I will still love you, because you are Saeran and even Unknown is Saeran. I accept all of you, because I love all of you. But if you are uncomfortable with me calling you Saeran just say so. But know that I consider you two as both the man that I love.” MC being overwhelmed by her emotions really starts crying and buries her face on Unknown’s chest, not caring that they are still with the RFA members.

Unknown, now that he is not blinded by rage, heard Saeran in his mind.  _ Can I take over now?  _

With a sigh, he kissed MC’s head and whispered, “Thank you for accepting me MC, I will see you soon.” He let Saeran take over but not without hearing MC’s _I love you Unknown_.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that incident, the RFA members gave the couple (at least that’s what they concluded after that fiasco) time to collect themselves and let MC help Saeran change some clothes since his shirt was stained when he attacked Saeyoung.

With the couple gone, the RFA decided to talk to each other (more like gossip) about the two and theorized how they developed their feelings for each other (mostly Saeyoung and Zen). With all of the theories and the conversations happening, Rika stayed silent and thought of what to say to MC and Saeran, remembering the advice of her therapist on how to communicate with her victims. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath when she felt a panic attack coming, she jolted when she felt a warm hand on her nape. Opening her eyes, she saw V looking at her in worry, she shook her head and smiled at him to reassure him that it’s fine. After a few seconds of looking at her face and seeing nothing wrong, V dropped his hand to hold Rika’s hand gently while waiting for the couple to go out of their room.

It took a few hours of talking and crying (mostly Yoosung and MC), but even if what they have done was something that was not easy to forget and MC and Saeran was not yet healed from what Rika had done, they believe that they will get their happy ending and get to their final journey.

When Saeran looked at MC laughing, he smiled to himself and heard Unknown saying the same thing in his head,  _ I want to protect her smile forever _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending was too rushed :(((. I really tried to end everything in one sitting so I can move on to other stories in my list. So sorry if the ending is not to your liking :((((


End file.
